<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apex và 20 lần thách đấu Alimeo/Paul by Mikotohanna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481912">Apex và 20 lần thách đấu Alimeo/Paul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikotohanna/pseuds/Mikotohanna'>Mikotohanna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikotohanna/pseuds/Mikotohanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sau khi thất bại lần đầu Apex ôm hận và anh quyết định quay lại nhiều lần nữa để xác định thắng thua.</p><p>Cảm ơn vy san đã bơm ý tưởng :)))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apex và 20 lần thách đấu Alimeo/Paul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lần 1</p><p>"Paimon! Ta đã trở lại đây!"<br/>Cưỡi trên lưng chú ngựa bay lần này Apex đáp thẳng ngay đền thờ phụng của Paimon.</p><p>Paimon đang chiễm chệ nằm trên đi văng tay bốc trái dâu ăn. Người hầu kế bên run sợ trước sự xuất hiện của kẻ lạ mặt, Paul xua tay ra hiệu cho họ lui đi.<br/>"Vẫn chưa rút kinh nghiệm sao?" Paul hờ hững.</p><p>"Tch!" Cái thái độ của Paul luôn làm Apex sôi máu. "Ta trở lại để đòi lại danh dự"</p><p>"Rồi rồi" Paul ngáp, cậu búng tay. Từ sau tấm rèm in thêu hoa sặc sỡ một con lạc đà cao hơn 2 mét bước ra. "Alimeo đồ chơi lại đến nè"</p><p>"Lại là nó!?" Apex có phần khựng lại. Nhưng hắn giờ đã có chút kinh nghiệm rồi nên sẽ khônh coi thường cái linh vật to bự này như lần trước để mà phải nhận hậu quả cay đắn.<br/>Apex xuống ngựa rút cây thương trên tay ra.</p><p>"Hửm? Ngươi khônh định đánh chung với thú cưỡi sao?"<br/>"Nếu ngươi không đánh chung thì ta cũng không cần giúp đỡ của Amellia(tên con ngựa)"<br/>"Hoh hoh" Paul cười "hoá ra ngươi cũng có quy tắc riêng sao. Trước giờ cứ tưởng ngươi chỉ là một con khỉ vô văn hoá thích máu và nước mắt thôi"<br/>"Thôi nào, ta cũng thích một trận đánh 1 on 1 ra trò mà"<br/>"Tốt thôi" Paul gật đầu "tuỳ ngươi đấy"</p><p> </p><p>"Chờ đấy, ta sẽ quay lại"<br/>Amellia cắp chủ của nó-giờ chỉ còn mỗi cái đầu và 1/3 thân mình bay về nhà.</p><p>Lần 2</p><p>"Ta đã trở lạ..."<br/>"Phẹt"</p><p>Chưa kịp dứt câu thì nước miếng đã dính đầy mặt. Apex dùng vạt áo lau đi.<br/>"Cái con lạc đà đó bị cái đéo gì thế?"</p><p>Paul vỗ vỗ đầu Alimeo điềm tĩnh nói<br/>"Giọng ngươi chói tai quá nên Alimeo muốn ngươi ngậm mồm lại"<br/>"CÁI GÌ?"</p><p>Một lần nữa Apex trở về với thất bại.</p><p>Lần 3</p><p>Lạc đà rất nặng</p><p>Tất nhiên với một con vật cao khác thường như Alimeo thì nặng là điều hiển nhiên nhưng nó nặng hơn cả một con lạc đà bình thường.<br/>Nó dùng thân hình to lớn đè lên Apex và cứ thế thoải máo gặm tóc hắn.<br/>"AAAAAAAA NHẢ RAAAAAA"</p><p>Apex bị đè bên dưới kẹp cả tay nên không nhúc nhích được .</p><p>Nhồm nhồm</p><p>Apex dùng ma thuật, bàn tay dưới lớp ngực của Alimeo nhanh chóng nóng dần lên và toát ra lửa.<br/>Nhưng Alimeo vẫn thản nhiên ngồi gặm tóc.</p><p>"Tại sao??" Apex bối rối, bất cứ sinh vật nào bị hung nóng ở phần ngực và bụng , hai điểm yếu tối trọng đều phải giãy dụa kia mà.</p><p>"Lạc đà là sinh vật sống ở sa mạc, ngươi không nghĩ rằng chúng cần phải có một lớp da bên dưới dày để nằm ngồi nghỉ ngơi sao?" Paul nãy giờ ngồi quan sát thương hại mà giải thích.</p><p>"TẠI SAO MỘT SINH VẬT Ở SA MẠC LẠI SỐNG Ở MIỀN BẮC CỦA TUYẾT???????"</p><p>Đúng là khó hiểu<br/>Nhưng quỷ thì đời nào lại tuân theo ba cái quy luật đó.</p><p> </p><p>Lần 4</p><p>"Lần này tao đội mũ bảo hiểm rồi nhá" Apex đưa tay vỗ cốc cốc lên mũ.</p><p>Bốp</p><p>Bình thường thôi cái mũ bị đá văng như miếng đồ đồng bán ve chai.</p><p>Lần 5</p><p>Apex ngoài việc thông tuệ thể thuật và gươm đao thì hắn vốn là con quỷ chuyên về những ma thuật hệ nóng.<br/>Ban đầu hắn tưởng đánh nhau với phía Bắc thì sẽ có lợi thế.<br/>Lửa tan băng mà<br/>Nhưng hắn không ngờ đối thủ của hắn lại là một sinh vật với khả năng chóng chọi cái nóng tốt đến vậy.</p><p>Nhưnh Apex không dễ bỏ cuộc, không đốt hay đấm được thì hắn sẽ dùng khí độc.</p><p>"Alimeo có thể tự đóng lỗ mũi lại đấy, tuyệt chứ hả? Do bão cát ở sa mạc nên cấu tạo mới thế" Paul mỉm cười.</p><p>"Nó không thể nhịn thở mãi được!" Apex có hơi bất ngờ nhưng vẫn định tâm chống chế.</p><p>"Ừ, nhưng đủ lâu để đá ngươi"</p><p>Bốp.</p><p>Lần 6</p><p>Trước đây Apex luôn nghĩ Lạc đà là cái gì đó thật ngớ ngẩn, chú xấu xí, hôi thối và là động vật ăn cỏ.<br/>Động vật ăn cỏ thì tất nhiên không bao giờ đứng đầu chuỗi thức ăn.<br/>Apex biết Alimeo không phải như bao con lạc đà ngoài kia. Mọi thứ về nó giống lạc đà nhưng lại nhân lên gấp 2 gấp 3 lần.</p><p>Giờ đây khi nhắm mắt lại Apex lại nghe tiếng kêu của nó.<br/>Phẹt phẹt<br/>Tiếng nó khạc nước bọt.</p><p>Thật ác mộng</p><p>Lần 7</p><p>Alimeo có bộ hàm rất khoẻ, lần đầu gặp nó đã nhai xương Apex rạo rạo là đủ hiểu.</p><p>Nhưng lần này Apex không ngờ nó lại nhai được món vũ khí của anh.</p><p>Bờ môi dày chống gai nhọn của nó gần như không bị thương tích khi chặn mũi thương. Lần này nó không nhả ra nhiw trước mà thay vào đó Rốp! Nó cắn gẫy phần mũi thương và nhai rạo rạo với vẻ mặt đầy thách thức Apex.</p><p>Lần 8</p><p>"Amellia này, nàng biết không, ta tự hỏi không biết bao nhiêu bộ phận cơ thể ta đã vô bụng con quái đó rồi"<br/>Chú ngựa bay rúc đầu vào chủ an ủi.</p><p>Sau mỗi trận đấu thất bại Amellia đều đem Apex về và quẳng hắn vào trong bồn tắm dược có khả năng giúp hồi phục nhanh hơn gấp 10 lần.<br/>Cũng khá là tiện vì lúc nào trở về hắn cũng mất vài bộ phận trên cơ thể.</p><p>Lần 9</p><p>"Paimon đâu?"<br/>Apex nhìn xung quanh nhưng ngôi điện thờ trống không.<br/>Ngay cả gia nhân cũng không có.</p><p>Ngay trên bàn là một món bảo vật ma thuật dùng để truyền giọng nói, nó có hình vỏ sò màu hồng phớt.</p><p>Apex tiếng lại gần và nhấc lên vì tò mò.</p><p>"A lô a lô, a hèm. Xin lỗi nhưng nay ta hem tiếp ngươi đâu"<br/>"Cái đéo gì? Mày mà không ở đây tao sẽ cho vua nước tao sang đánh nước mày đấy"<br/>"Biết thế nào ngươi cũng đe doạ câu này nhưng ta không phải con nít. Để gom đội quân và tiếng vào đây cần khoản 1 tuần và e rằng ngài mai ta đã trở về rồi nên dẹp đi"<br/>"Chết tiệt" Apex rủa."thế ngươi đi đâu hả?"<br/>"Ồ, nếu ngươi quan tâm tới thế thì hôm nay dưới quỷ giới Ngài Luciana sẽ đọc diễn văn. Cơ hội tốt để nhìn tận mắt ngài Luciana và nếu may mắn có khi còn xin được chữ ký. Ngươi có muốn không?"</p><p>Cạch</p><p>Apex cúp máy và biến về nhà.</p><p>Lần 10</p><p>Apex không phải là một kẻ ngu ngốc. Bị dần nhừ tử nhiều lần ắt hẳn ngay cả con khỉ cũng phải tiến bộ.</p><p>Cuối cùng Apex cũng thành công đả thương Alimeo. Điều này khiến con lạc đà cực kỳ bất ngờ, nó lùi lại xăm soi vết cắt ngang lưng.</p><p>"Gruuuu gruuu" nó nghiêng đầu nhìn Paimon.</p><p>"Khá lắm, ngươi có tiến bộ rồi" Paul nói. Sau lưng anh ta trên tường giờ treo một bức hình của Luciana kèm với chữ ký.</p><p>"Hmp! Ta sẽ cho nó lãnh đủ" Apex đầy tự tin lao đến.</p><p>Xoẹt</p><p>Hắn đã dần quen với tốc độ và thói quen đánh của Alimeo. Không gì có thể làm bất ngờ hắn nữa.</p><p>Clap clap</p><p>Paimon vỗ tay.</p><p>"Chúc mừng chúc mừng. Giờ thì tăng độ khó thêm nhé"<br/>"Cái gì?"</p><p>Chốc<br/>Vừa mới búng tay xong , cả người Alimeo tràn ngập năng lượng. Vềt thương trên người nó không còn là chướng ngại nữa. Nó đứng thẳng dậy , Apex có thể nghe tiếng các khớp của con lạc đà kêu răng rắc.<br/>Và như bước ra từ một câu truyện kinh dị, thân thể con thần thú trở nên méo mó. Nó dần to hơn, cái miệng và bộ hàm của nó rộng hơn, nước dãi nhỏ ra rớt lấm tấm xuống sàn động lại một vũng bóc khói xuyên thủng sản nhà. Trên cổ nó tách ra ba cái đầu với đôi mắt đen láy xinh đẹp giờ trở nên hung tợn. Ba cái đầu đều nhìn về phía hắn với cái mồm ngoác to cười the thé.</p><p>"Ta sẽ cho biết mùi biết mùi hé hé hé"</p><p>Giọng nói của nó khàn khàn vang vọng như thể ai đó hét vào hang động lớn và dội lại.<br/>Từ ngữ có thể mô tả nó đã trở thành một sinh vật không thể nào đến từ nhân giới.<br/>Quái vật</p><p>"Hả?" Apex ngạc nhiên trước sự thay đổi này.<br/>Và hắn nhận ra, trước đây hắn chỉ đối đầu với một Alimeo bình thường.<br/>Alimeo ở trạng thái yếu nhất.</p><p>Thú cưỡi của quỷ nghiễm nhiên không phải là sinh vật tầm thường. Chúng có thể nói nhiều ngôn ngữ và thậm chí dùng ma thuật.<br/>Tất nhiên chúng cũng được lựa chọn tiếp nhận ma lực của quỷ.<br/>Con quỷ càng mạnh thì có thể chuyển hoá ma lực giúp cường hoá thua cưỡi càng cao.</p><p>Alimeo giờ đây đã ở một cấp độ khác. Nó chắc chắn sẽ không kém cạnh bất kỳ con rồng nào trong những truyền thuyết mà những vị anh hùng phải đối đầu.</p><p>Lần 11 - 12 - 13 - 14 - 15</p><p>Alimeo hoàn toàn khác, nó mạnh hơn gấp trăm lần và có nhiều kỷ xảo hơn gấp trăm lần</p><p>Apex nhục nhã khi liên tù tì 5 lần khiêu chiến đều bị đấm bay trong 1 nốt nhạc.</p><p>Lần 16</p><p>Apex bắt đầu bị ám ảnh.<br/>Khi nhắm mắt ngủ hình ảnh ba cái đầu của Alimeo hiện lên nó cười chế diễu bằng cái giọng đặc trưng kinh tởm đó.</p><p>"Ah!"</p><p>Apex bật dậy mồ hôi đầm đìa. Tiếng cười ấy vẫn còn văng vẳng.</p><p>Lần 17</p><p>"Paimon... ta sẽ không thua đâu"</p><p>"Có lẻ ngươi đang nhầm lẫn ta với Alimeo đấy" Paul ngồi ngoài xem bình luận.</p><p>Nhưng lời nhận xét ấy không lọt đến lỗ tai Apex.</p><p>Giờ thì làm gì hắn cũng thấy cái bản mặt Alimeo.<br/>Cái bình Alimeo<br/>Con chim Alimeo<br/>Paimon là Alimeo<br/>Amellia là Alimeo<br/>Nhìn vào ngươi hắn thấy mình biến thành Alimeo.</p><p>Lần 18</p><p>"Chủ nhân à người nên tạm nghỉ. Nếu cứ tiếp tục thì sẽ không tốt đâu" Amellia lo lắng liếm mái tóc bóng mượt của Apex</p><p>Lần 19</p><p>"Ngươi có mái tóc đẹp đấy ta công nhận "Alimeo... à không Paimon thật nói.</p><p>Paul đưa tay chạm vào cái đầu của Apex trong khi cơ thể hắn đang bị gặm.<br/>Nhộp nhoạp<br/>Tiếng ẩm ướt của răng nhai vào nội tạng.</p><p>"Ngươi không có đuôi lẫn sừng, nhưng bản thân ngươi là quỷ... ngươi thật là một sinh vật kỳ lạ"</p><p>Apex không nói gì.</p><p>Paul đưa tay lần giữa những lọn tóc vàng đan xen máu đỏ.<br/>Rồi anh dừng lại , tay vạch tóc ra anh mỉm cười .<br/>"Ồ , hoá ra ngưoi cũng có sừng sao? Chúng nhỏ ghê"</p><p>Lần 20</p><p>Apex chiến thắng.<br/>Apex không thể tin vào điều này.<br/>Apex đã lật ngược tình thế và giờ đây con quái vật ấy đang nằm dưới chân hắn.<br/>"Ahahahahahahhaha"<br/>Apex cười lên khoái trá.<br/>"Ta thắng rồi! Thắng rồi!"</p><p>Hắn cười và cười và cười.</p><p>Hắn cười đến mức không để ý bản thân đã bị cắt thành 10 mảnh. Khối tảng thịt của hắn rơi lộp bộp xuống nền đá .<br/>Amellia buồn bã ngậm bao bố tiếng lại hốt hắn.<br/>Nhưng cái đầu hắn vẫn cười.</p><p>"Tốt ghê, ngươi cuối cùng cũng đã vượt qua Alimeo. Nhưng chớ có quên Apex của phía Tây Nam. Người mà ngươi cần hạ gục thực sự là ta" nói rồi Paul tra kiếm vào vỏ .<br/>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>